In computer graphics, compositing includes combining visual effects from separate sources into single images to create the illusion that all of those elements are part of the same virtual scene. Generally, elements of a three-dimensional (3-D) virtual scene are processed by a renderer to produce a two-dimensional (2-D) representation of the scene. Objects in the 3-D virtual scene are represented by geometric and mathematical models that can be animated along a motion path. Animated objects moving through space can have their orientation altered relative to a virtual camera position in order to achieve a desired look.